


Taako is the Jealous Type (ficlet)

by genderneutrals



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Other, Twin bonding, everyone is dust, taako is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutrals/pseuds/genderneutrals
Summary: Taako is jealous and doesn't know how to deal with it, so he acts the only way he knows how.





	Taako is the Jealous Type (ficlet)

"Look, I know somethin's up, cocoa powder. Spill." Lup crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe of their shared room.   
Taako didn't look at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Don't play stupid, kemosabe. You made oatmeal rasin cookies. You fucking hate those. That's self-hate baking, my guy." She grew insistent, walking closer and sitting next to him on the bed. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Lup asked, her voice suddenly so soft he had to perk his ears to hear her words.  
"...It doesn't matter." He refused to make eye-contact still, staring at the same page in his spellbook he'd been looking at for an hour.  
"Yes it does. It does to me." She leaned against him, their shoulders pressed together. Her ear flicked his lightly and he rolled his eyes at the childish action.  
After several moments of silence, he sighed. "You really wanna know?" He demanded, frustration in his voice.  
Lup stared him down. "Duh, doofus."  
"It's him. Bluejeans."  
A slow flush came over Lup's face. Taako looked away again.   
"See?" It was his turn to speak softly.  
"What do you mean?" Lup managed to say "You're my brother, Taako. Barry isn't going to change that. Besides, we aren't-- we haven't even--"   
"We've been together since before we were born, Lulu. I know a fucking crush on your face when I see one." He turned his attention to the book, staring at it intensely. "Less time with me, more with him. Eventually you won't need me anymore because you'll have someone to love you better than I can. I wish it would fucking happen faster."  
Anger welled up in Lup's throat. "You're kind of being a selfish dick right now, Taako. You know I wouldn't do that."  
"Would you, though?" He whipped his head around, glaring at her. "It's been half of a century of this shit and I feel like I don't know you anymore, Lup. You do all this shit without me and we havent talked in fucking cycles. I'm goddamn surprised you even noticed the cookies."  
Lup was standing now, her fists clenched as she stared at her brother. There were several moments of intense silence.  
"You could have just fucking talked to me." She said, biting her words.  
"What?" This wasn't the response Taako was exppecting, apparently.  
"Instead of pulling all of this passive-aggressive bullshit you could have talked to me. I didn't think I needed to treat you like a child and explain how feelings work." She rubbed her eyes, suddenly tired, her posture drooping. "I thought we were over this, Ko. I thought we grew up."  
"I don't know how. I don't know where you learned all those life lessons, but it wasn't with me apparently. Was there a class I missed at the academy on How To Deal With Being Abandoned As A Child?"  
"You're upset and jealous, Taako, but you know arguing like this doesn't do shit."  
He threw his hands up, frustrated. "What? We aren't clearing the air? I don't know how to do this because we never fucking had to before."  
"Just tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"What's wrong! What is it that's bothering you, tell me what you're thinking right now, anything but this guilt tripping bullshit!"  
"I hate this!" Tears welled up in Taako's eyes and he raced to wipe them away. "These cycles and how they happen over and over and over and how I can't tell them apart no matter how different the planets are. I hate watching my friends die, I hate watching you die, I hate dying and how it's never permanent and how some cycles I look for the closest cliff and think 'I don't have to deal with it this time I can just go and die for three hundred days.'"  
Lup sat down partway through his rant and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I know, babe," she murmured, stroking his hair.  
Taako sniffled into her shoulder. "I hate getting chummy with the inhabitants because I know at least some of the people I meet will be dead in a year. Maybe even all of them. The only thing I knew before this nightmare was you and when you get so close to him I just think that it's the nightmare tugging you into itself and I get scared and it's the same thing." He closed his eyes, his breathing unsteady. "I get scared because I forget that we don't reset too. I don't want to turn to dust like they do. I don't want us to turn to dust."  
Lup gave her brother a few minutes to calm down before she spoke. "I'm not going to leave you, Taako. I love you more than anything and anyone else in the entire twelve planes. It's always been us, surviving. That isn't going to stop. Not for anybody."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble- ive got tons of taz ideas running around in my head but no energy to execute them properly, so theyll mostly end up fragmented like this one is.


End file.
